Some engine generators include an air inlet on a sidewall of an enclosure, an intake duct communicating with the air inlet, and an intake port of the intake duct oriented downward. An exemplary engine generator of this type is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication No. 07-030565.
Outside air introduced through the intake port is guided through the intake duct and the air inlet into the generator, and cools the generator.
According to the engine generator disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication No. 07-030565, forming the intake port of the intake duct so as to be oriented downward can prevent rainwater from directly entering the intake port when the engine generator is used outdoors, for example, in an environment subject to water.
Even when the intake port of the intake duct is formed to be oriented downward, it is conceivable that rainwater bouncing upward off the ground or any other surface enters (spatters into) the intake port in the form of airborne moisture and water mist. As a result, the airborne moisture and water mist having entered the intake port could be disadvantageously contained in the air and guided into the generator along with the air.